Merry Christmas Mike!
by Miss-Obsessed
Summary: Emmett decides to have a little Christmas fun with Mike Newton before the holidays. Unfortunately, poor Bella is compelled into helping him fulfill the task. Will Mike have a 'merry' Christmas in the end? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Mike!**

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked Emmett for the hundredth time this lunch period, staring at the girlish craft paper in her hands.

"Bella! You're not going to ruin this moment for me, are you? I haven't had this much fun in ages and it'll be like a Christmas present for me," He whimpered. "Trust me." A pout formed itself on his too-perfect face as he turned towards his blond haired brother. "Jasper will let us know if he feels a bit too lusty, right Jazzy?"

Ever so slightly, Jasper tilted his head towards Emmett and glared at him with dark eyes.

"First of all, do not call me Jazzy. The only love of my existence can call me that," Alice grinned angelically at the choice of words he had used. "And Bella, please do not worry. I will make sure the revolting human doesn't go overboard." Jasper smiled and continued to gaze into Alice's eyes.

Bella mentally read over the note that took more than forever to write, making sure it wasn't too extreme.

_Hey Mike…_

_I've finally realized the mistake I made and now I'll tell you. Do you have any idea how often I look at your face everyday at school? Do you have any idea how much I want to be in your arms? At night, I can't sleep from thinking about you--but truth be told, I'd much rather think about you than sleep. _

_I want to be together with you. To snake my fingers through your spiky hair…I will be eagerly waiting for you in Mr. Banner's room to give you a special surprise…You won't hurt my feelings, now will you?_

_Love,_

_Bella xxx_

She looked up and smiled lazily at the indescribable beauty sitting next to her. He smiled crookedly in return, playing absent-mindedly with her hair.

The poor brunette sighed heavily.

_This is going to be one long day_, she thought, _one __very long day._

Edward smirked, his eyes boring into Bella's. It was as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

* * *

The bell had finally rung and the entire student body filed out of the cafeteria. Mike followed along, glad to get out of the suffocating area.

Ever since Bella had met up with Cullen, he knew that there would be something going on between them. And guess what, he was right. Now Mike could see them holding hands, going all goo-goo on each other. Absolutely disgusting.

He rushed to his locker, eager to get out of Jessica's clutches. That girl was the one for gossip and of course, a major pain in the ass. He couldn't take it anymore, and he couldn't possibly handle her right now.

The boy quickly entered the combination into his lock and ripped the locker open. A piece of paper fell onto the ground. Cautiously, he peeked around himself, to see if anyone was there. _I guess I was early_; he thought and quickly unfolded the note. He had to read it more than twice to have it sink into his self-claimed thick head. All he could possibly think of was 'wow'. Bella had finally understood that Cullen and his clan weren't good enough for her. _No wonder she seemed so down at lunch today_, he mused.

_Well, Mikey, looks like she's coming b__ack to you; your only true love,_ he thought positively.

Mike brought the note up to his nose and inhaled the flowery scent.

"Man, does she smell good," he whispered.

* * *

The time of day Bella was dreading had finally arrived.

The rest of the Cullen/Hale group was circled around her locker, saying soothing comments in every way they could think of.

"Bella, I won't force you to go shopping with me for a week. That's the extent I'll go to." Alice said, grimacing slightly.

"What do you humans like…uh, would you be fine if I gave you a packet of gummy bears?" Emmett suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Must I say it out loud?" Edward whispered seductively in Bella's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Knowing that vampires could hear everything, the family chuckled while Bella blushed a deep scarlet.

"Um, I think I better go now. The sooner it's done, the better it is," she mumbled, playing with the hem of the tight-fitting shirt she wore. She couldn't believe how Emmett had persuaded Alice into getting her to wear a mini-skirt that was far beyond the 'mini' in it. Despite her klutziness, the Pixie had even decided to make her wear stilettos. However, if Mike tried to go even one step pass the line, Bella had decided she would gladly rip the shoe off from her foot and poke the heel into his dirty eyes.

Edward released his grip around Bella's tiny waist and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, probably knowing that she wouldn't be able to function properly if it went somewhere else…

Bella walked out of her little group and made her way to Mr. Banner's room. _Thank God the vampires were going to be hiding in the janitor's closet next door_, she thought in relief. Otherwise, she would have happily accused Mike for sexual harassment.

Unfortunately, the klutz didn't notice the banana peel on the floor and slipped right onto her butt -- _hard_. She quickly got up before a scene was created and held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm fine," she said with a weak smile and started walking again. Bella overheard Emmett making yet another witty comment:

"Hey Rosie! It's like the banana peel I saw in that cartoon the other day!" he exclaimed.

The only thing her sensitive ears could hear after was something like a hand meeting the back of someone's head.

Emmett and his childish behavior.

* * *

The school was as empty as Mike's stomach as he eagerly ran to Mr. Banner's room.

The lights were dimmed as he peeked through the key hole and saw an occupied seat near the front desk. _This is my only chance,_ he thought. His hand automatically plastered itself on the doorknob, twisted it and entered the room.

"Bella?" Mike whispered softly and hesitantly walked towards the desk. The chair suddenly turned around and he could see the most beautiful girl he had seen in his seventeen years. It _was_ Bella, and she looked breathtaking in her red Santa hat and cute outfit.

She slowly rose from her seat and walked over to him. His blue eyes looked into her eyes and saw her cheeks starting to lift. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the nearest table. _This is so unlike Bella_, he thought. But he didn't give a damn now. She was Bella; HIS Bella.

The girl in front of Mike started undoing his buttons and ripped his shirt off and looked at him. She bit her lip nervously, staring with her doe eyes. Bella carefully pulled off the Santa hat and pulled it on to his spiky hair. He moved closer to her face and inhaled the scent on her mesmerizing body.

"Ah, Bella. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Mike murmured, brushing her hair off of her neck. She tilted her head around the room patiently, as if she was waiting for something. _Oh! Looks like she doesn't want to do this part_, he realized and quickly undid his belt and pulled off his jeans, throwing them towards the door.

He grinned.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened, as she leaned into my face.

"Mike. I have to go now." She breathed, pulling back with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Rosalie couldn't believe her own husband would plan on doing such a stupid act. She didn't understand how he couldn't see the pain Edward and Alice were going through. Alice had to cope with the shameful images in her head, while Edward had to bear the sickening thoughts coming from next door. Not to forget Jasper; he had to handle all the lust the idiot was feeling. He would probably go and suicide if he was able to die in the first place.

She already had enough with Bella entering her family's lives in the first place, but she wouldn't bear the fact that the human was destroying her family.

* * *

_Why me? Why was I the one gifted with the ridiculous mind-reading talent?_ Edward thought tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't possibly handle the despicable creature's thoughts swimming in his mind. They were so immature and dirty that he would gladly go and rip his head off at this moment. He didn't know why he agreed to help Emmett in the first place, just for his stupid, foolish pranks.

Edward couldn't do anything about it so he sat on one side of the tiny closet and placed his head in his hands.

_Mental Note: __**NEVER**__ let Bella help Emmett with pranks again. _

_

* * *

_Mike stared at her in shock while she rushed to his scattered clothes and picked them up. She went to the door and paused, turning to look at him.

"Oh, and by the way… Nice undergarments, Newton." She laughed and departed the room.

Blood rushed to his face as he looked down at his underwear. Of all days, Mike's mother had chosen today to make him wear his reindeer patterned boxers. The blond groaned and made his way to the door.

It wouldn't budge. He had just been embarrassed in front of the girl of his dreams and now the goddamn door was locked. _Great. Just great. What a perfect way to spend my Christmas break,_ he thought miserably.

He thought about breaking the window and jumping out, but Banner's room was on the second floor. He slammed his fist on the nearest desk and pulled his hair in anger.

It was going to be one long holiday…

* * *

Bella had never laughed so much in her life. Never.

She held her locker door for support while five vampires looked at her strangely.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it Bella?" Emmett said, grinning like an idiot.

"It was hard for us," Alice, Jasper and Edward declared at the same time, glaring and narrowing their eyes at him.

"Well, it's not my fault that I wasn't given any talents when I was created," Emmett shot back, his grin growing wider.

"Just give us a warning next time, will ya?" The pixie said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, Alice. I didn't know I was allowed to do more pranks!" Emmett squealed like a girl, clapping his hands.

Everyone muttered something under breaths while Bella looked curiously at the vampires surrounding her. They all began to leave and she tagged along with them, sneaking a look at Emmett.

"I love you too!" He shouted, opening his arms wide enough for a group hug.

Bella silently laughed and shook her head. This was going to be something she would never forget.

_--- After Winter/Christmas Break ---_

"Hey Bells, is this what I think it is?" Charlie asked from the dining table with the morning newspaper in his hand.

Bella grabbed her cereal bowl from the counter and went to him, reading the front page headline over his shoulder.

**HALF-NAKED TEEN FOUND TRAPPED IN BIOLOGY ROOM**

Oh, my God.

"Mike?" She whispered, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, it says they found the guy in the classroom the day before school started," he stated, pointing to a picture beneath the article. It was none other than Mr. Banner, shielding his eyes with one hand, while pointing one accusing finger at Mike.

Now Bella couldn't control herself anymore and erupted into a fit of laughter. _The look on Mike's face was priceless!_ She thought. Tears were streaming down her face while Charlie looked at her with an amused look.

"Bells?" He asked cautiously, placing the newspaper on the table.

Then a large, burly figure popped out of the kitchen door and looked at the father, with a hint of cheekiness.

"Did someone say _balls_?"

_Huh? How the hell did Emmett get here? _Bella thought, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He waited expectantly for an answer, eyebrows raised.

She groaned.

"EMMETT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Silly Emmett... A huge thank you goes to Bronzehairedgirl620 for taking time from her busy schedule to beta this for me! Check out her stories as well...They're as awesome as she is! :)

Oh, and the nomination period has started at the Twilight Awards, so go on and nominate your favorite stories! Link will be up on my profile shortly. And, last but not least... Don't forget to review!

I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D

- Mo


End file.
